thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kiara Himura
Kiara Himura is a tribute from District Eleven. She got reaped for her Hunger Games. Info Name: Kiara Himura District 11 Female Age: 15 Weapon: Blowgun Appearance: Kiara is a black girl from District 11. She has short brown hair. She has beautiful amber eyes. She is rather skinny and about 5'2 tall. She feels comfortable around small children and smiles all day around them, however in the Games she is scared. Personality: Kiara is a kind girl. She cares for her fellow humans. She doesn't hurt anything, she won't even hurt a fly. She usually tries to cheer people up and keep them laughing. Her warmth and cosiness easily spreads among people. Backstory: Kiara was born in a decent family in District Eleven. She enjoys her life like it was. When she was eight years old she went over to the orphans where she would play with them and bond with them. She slowly started aging and finally join the staff of the orphanage. They welcomed her with open arms as she keeps continueing doing her job. This is where she learnt a lot. She found out she was quite artistic and started painting a lot, even going as far as teaching the small children how the create beautiful pieces of realistic art. Next to that she played a lot of hide and seek which made her aware how to hide in the hardest places to be. One day, when she was heading back to her home, she got by a group of boys that were around 25 years old. They were wearing knives. She ignored what she saw and kept walking towards her home untill she saw the same group running back with blood on their knives. She now started to worry a bit since they came from her family's house direction. When she reached her home she saw a puddle of blood and a trail of blood leading to her kitchen. She saw her mother there, laying with all kinds of stab wounds over her whole body. Kiara screamed for help but nobody rushed to help her. Her mother died a few minutes later and Kiara went into a depression, even going as far as attempting suicide. Her father kept by her side for years as she was slowly recovering from her depression. A month after she finally snapped out of her depression, her name was drawn from the reaping ball and she went into the Hunger Games. To face her fears but to survive. Stengths: She is amazingly good at hiding. This is because she is really small and can easily hide behind/inside things. Further she is relatively experienced in camouflaging her body to blend in with the arena. Weaknesses: Due to her size and her skinny body she has a lack of physical strength. She isn't muscular or strong. Kiara is easily scared, due to her young age and size she can be seen as the easy kill and she fears that. She gets extremely paranoid in the arena. Interview angle: Kind, sweet Alliance: Kiara would make an alliance with people around her age. She would ally with them for company and supplies. She would bond with them. Bloodbath strategy: She won't even bother about the bloodbath. She would immediately run off and wait for her allies to catch up the her. Aftet this she will try to find a good place to hide. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 11 Category:Wesolini Category:Reaped Category:15 year olds